Betrayal and Loyalty
by DucklynStark
Summary: Draco Malfoy, walking around Hogwarts at night, has found Hermione Granger crying in an abandoned classroom.


I, Draco Malfoy, was walking down a corridor, alone, in the middle of the night. I found it peaceful and relaxing to do this, to walk alone with nobody judging him or expecting something out of him. I could finally be myself during these times. But I had to be cautious, I was breaking the rules for being out of bed at night. However, I was in a part of the castle that is seldom used or visited. Not even the ghosts of Hogwarts visited this area. I was still cautious of getting caught though.

I stopped when I heard something. My heart began to race. Was it a teacher? I listened closely. It wasn't a teacher, maybe it was, or maybe a ghost. It was someone crying. I followed the noise. Unsure of who, or what, it could be. I came to a partially opened door that lead into an abandoned classroom. This was where the crying came from. I was nervous. If it was a teacher, I'll turn and walk away from this area. If it was a ghost that like to snitch on students to teachers, I'll turn and walk away from this area. Anything else, I'll have to pay it by ear.

With a small sigh, I poked my head into the classroom. There was a girl, sitting, facing the giant windows, curled in a near ball. She was crying hard as she hugged herself. As my eyes adjusted to the light of the moon beaming down into the classroom, I began to see details. That was when I noticed that bushy hair. I recognize that from anywhere, it was Hermione.

My initial reaction was anger. I wanted to go up to her and taunt her. Especially since she nearly caused me to piss myself. But I bettered myself, it wouldn't be in my favor. Hermione was a brilliant witch, she could hex me into oblivion. I watched her for a few seconds, then began to turn away. Before I did, something caught my eye. I looked closer. Hermione was wet and her clothing was torn in some places. Everything my father taught me was screaming for me to either mock her or walk away. But I am not my father. He'll never find out. I hope.

I snuck into the room all the way. As I walked up to Hermione, I took off my robe. When I reached Hermione, I put my robes over her. She stopped sobbing and looked up at me. She had turned her head so fast, I thought she might get whiplash.

"Go away. I don't want to deal with you." She said while she lowered her head and as she clinched my robes and pulled them closer to her. I sat down anyway. "Let me cry in peace."

"No. Why should a woman cry alone?"

"Maybe because she has no one else to turn too and doesn't want the person who tormented her for almost six years to see her cry." She half yelled, anger filled her voice. Venom. Like a serpent.

"Whatever, or whoever, caused you to cry, I am truly sorry."

"Yeah. Right." Pain was in her voice.

"I am sorry about this. Talk to me about it."

"Why should I trust you anyway? You are one of the people who give Slytherin a bad name."

I sighed internally. She's right. I do give Slytherin a bad name. But I am one of many. "If I told you, or showed you, something personal, would you talk to me about what happened?"

Hermione looked at me warily; she had every right to be. She searched my face for something that I did not know. She eventually shrugged. "Why not?"

I stood up and took off the sweater vest of my uniform, first. Hermione watched me with much confusion. As I unbuttoned the long sleeve shirt, I was very hesitant. I never showed anyone this before. Not even in the boy's dorm did I get dressed there. I bit my lower lip and then let the shirt fall the floor. Hermione gasped.

"How? Why? When?" I opened my mouth but quickly closed it. How could I tell her? How should I tell her? I sat back down. "Draco," She whispered my name as she put her hand on my hand.

"My father. He did this to me. For the why, I do not know. According to him, I needed to be disciplined. I never believed that. It has happened throughout my life. Now tell me what happened to you."

"It was nothing." She looked away from me as she spoke. She looked . . . innocent.

"Bullshit. It is something. What happened?" She flinched at my forcefulness, still looking away from me. I sat down next to her. "I'm sorry." The words were foreign to me. I put my hand on hers.

She looked at me; the sadness in her eyes overwhelmed me. "When I returned to the Gryffindor common room from the library, I had stayed until closing, Harry and Ron waited for me, I didn't think anything of it. They normally do. They had pulled a prank on me. When I got closer to them, a bucket of water fell on me. They laughed until they saw something that I am not sure of. They got out of their seats and came towards me." Hermione shivered. She looked away from me, she stared at her hands. "Again, I didn't think anything of it, but I had the feeling that I should have ran away, but they were my friends. I trusted them. Then they started to grope me and touch me in ways no one else has. I started crying and asking them to stop. They didn't." My heart sunk. "They are bigger than me and stronger than me. They overpowered me. As one of them held me, the other forced their penis into my mouth. They were going to rape me but I somehow managed to kick them in the scrotum and run away."

"I'm going to kill them."

Hermione looked at me. "What?"

"That is sick and disgusting. I'm going to kill them."

"Please don't." She whispered.

"Why not? They were forced you to do something."

"Because I still care about them. They are, were, my best friends." There was the feistiness I remember. The Gryffindor courage.

"You are so kind."

"Kind?"

"Even after that, you still put them first. They do not deserve your kindness or your friendship." She looked at me, her face clearly red, even in this light. Then she looked backed down at her hands. "Hermione, I'm sorry that I treated you like shit. I'm sorry that I harassed you over all of these years. Most of it was because I was jealous of you."

"Jealous?" Her voice was a whisper.

"Yes, jealous. I thought if I made the top grades and was the teacher's pet, my father would be proud of me. Maybe it would even stop the beatings. Over the years, I saw how you took it all and I had wish, still do in fact, that I was that graceful and confident. That is why I harassed you, Potter and Weasley. I was jealous. You all had the qualities that I wanted. I'm sorry."

Hermione took her other hand and put it on top of my own. My hand was now a hand sandwich. I chuckled a little, internally. "Apology accepted." She whispered. Then she moved closer to me and rested her head on my chest. I freed my hand from the sandwich and wrapped it, from behind, wound her waist. My other hand I had wrapped it in front of her, my hand landing on her shoulder. She moved around a little, putting her on my legs, and rested her head at the base of my neck.

"This is wonderful, enjoyable, and lovely. You are so beautiful." I said before I could stop myself. "Oops. Sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I-" Hermione had put her finger on my lips. I could feel her smiling. Completely out of the blue, she started kissing my neck. "Hermione." I couldn't believe it. "What are you doing?" I asked as she began to nibble on my ear. She didn't answer verbally, but she did rub her hand against my crotch. "Hermione."

"Yes?" Her voice purred.

"I don't think you should-ahh." My eyes rolled back as she did something with her hand that I couldn't explain. I was very erect.

"What were you saying?"

"I don't think you should do this. I mean, you were almost raped. You should take the time to process it."

"I know I should but I'm not." My heart beat faster and my breath became shallow as she whispered in my ear. "I don't want their actions to dictate my life. I'm going to move on and live my life."

"You are amazing." I gently moved her head away from me and kissed her on her lips; soft and sweet. She parted her lips and I put my tongue into her mouth. I tasted her and she was sweet. We slowly removed each other's clothes off. The moment that Hermione was completely naked, I whispered, "you are beautiful." Even in this light, I could see that she blushed and looked away. I cupped her cheek with my hand and gently glided her face straight. I kissed her and her body melted into mine as we stood on our knees. I embraced her. Her lips were soft. Better than any other females. If I had it my way, I could kiss these lips all day. She parted her lips, daring on her part, and my tongue glided into her mouth. I tasted her and she was sweet. So sweet. With much regret, my backed off. "Lay down." I said, I sounded like I ran around the castle. She nodded shy, and she laid down on the make shift bed. I scooted down a bit and lowered my upper body down towards genitalia. I noticed that Hermione's chest was moving up and down really fast. "Are you nervous?" I asked, concern in my voice.

"Yes. I never done this. Any of it." She admitted. Well, except Pottyhead and Weasel, but maybe in her mind, or rather her trying to, she truly has not done anything sexual.

"I'm surprised really. I thought some boy would sweep you off your feet." I responded.

"No one has . . . until now." She sounded calmer.

Then I went for it. I licked her clit and her body clinched up. I nibbled a little on the lips of her pussy and she was twitching with pleasure. Her juices were oozing out of her and licked them up and swallowed. She tasted so good. So sweet. So addicting. Hermione's pants and moans filled the room. It was music to my ears. I kissed and licked her thighs.

"Enjoying this?" I asked, trying to sound seductive.

Hermione sat up. Her face showed that she was; Hermione was in ecstasy. "Yes." She mumbled. She moved her legs away from me.

"I wasn't finished."

"My turn." And then she dived onto me. Her mouth encased my cock and I nearly released myself then and there. As her mouth and tongue lavished my penis, I ran my fingers through her hair. She was good. Too good for a virgin. She nibbled a little at the top and I cummed into her mouth. She swallowed and licked me clean.

"Wow. Amazing." I whispered.

"Thank you." She said as she wiped her mouth.

"Ready for the real part?" I asked. Hermione looked at me with nervousness but nodded. "Lay down again." She laid back down. "This is going to hurt, but only for a little bit." I warned.

"Okay."

I moved my body closer to her. I lifted her hips and as gently as I could, I inserted my cock into her pussy. A moan escaped her lips and her legs twitched. Her pussy muscles tightened themselves as I broke through her virginity. Then I began the small rhythmic motions of going out and then back in. Hermione relaxed and so did her vaginal muscles. She was so damn tight though. Not surprising, being a virgin and all. I never had sex with a virgin. This was new.

"I think you are ready for a different position now." I said. While my cock was still in her, I help her up. Her breasts here in my face as I began to thrust, in and out, of her pussy. I licked her perfect breasts as they bounced. Her skin was soft and delicious. I relieved my semen into her after she had already orgasmed a few times already.

Once she off of me, we cuddled and talked about everything. Nothing was off limits. We had more in common than we did differences.

What will tomorrow bring us?


End file.
